The general aim of this project is to develop quantitative, analytic and numerical models of cellular structures, active and passive cell deformations, and certain fluid flows which are of interest to the program project as a whole. The specific aims of the project are to model the velocity and stress distributions for separated flows in experimental flow channels, to model the rolling and detachment of adhering leukocytes in such flows, and to develop several structural models of leukocyte cytoskeleton, active motion, and stress transfer through endothelial cells. The biological and medical significance of the proposed research lies in the interaction with the other parts of the program project involving experimental studies. This project is intended to elucidate interpretations of experimental data and to test hypotheses concerning experimental results observed in other projects of the program project. The methods to be used are mathematical analysis, finite element methods, and computer graphics presentation. The proposed work will develop new computational methods for macroscopic structural models of intracellular cytoskeleton. The structural models will include adhesion molecules and their connection through the cell membrane to the cytoskeleton. The macroscopic results of cell deformation, rolling, adhesion, and physical properties will be subject to verification by comparison to experimental data generated by the other projects of the program project.